


Junkertown

by junkchild_trashrat



Category: Jamison Fawkes (Junkrat), Jamison Fawkes - Fandom, Junkertown, Mako Rutledge (Roadhog), Mako Rutledge - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game), junkrat - Fandom, roadhog - Fandom
Genre: Before Overwatch, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkchild_trashrat/pseuds/junkchild_trashrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamison Fawkes had once been an ordinary, if not mildly rebellious, Austrailian citizen like everybody else. But after the destruction of the Omnium his life, along with many others, was changed for the worse. And now, welcome to Junkertown! Grab some scrap, build yourself a deckchair, bask in the anarchy and destruction and remember, everybody here is slowly going mad. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junkertown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there Overwatchers! This is my first fic on AO3 so I decided to go easy on the shipping and save that for a later work. However I hope you enjoy this take on Junkrat and Roadhog's past as well as the third character, a Junker OC I created to give the tale more depth.
> 
> Happy reading.

Jamison Fawkes was on top of the world... Well, at least that's how he felt this particular morning. From his disturbed slumber he woke as the sun was rising over the horizon, scampering up into the skeletal tree next to his hut to get a better view of the town. The orange glow of the sun always seemed to make the place look better, he thought, things just felt a little more alive, energetic like flames.

Over in the distance smoke billowed from the wreckage of yet another home. He'd heard it was a family; a father, a mother, two happy kids who he'd seen wandering the outback once or twice. If he knew any better he'd feel sorry for them, but he didn't know what it was like to have family. He'd forgotten. Blown it out of his brain. Must've taken a real knock to the head to forget about that.

Fortunately for him, he had a low profile in the community. He'd always tried his best to avoid the most insane of anarchists, carefully slipping under the radar whenever there was an inter-faction war raging on. Although he didn't plan on going incognito forever. Oh no, Jamie had quite the plan brewing up in that brilliant mind of his.

Quickly the boy grew bored of surveying the outback. It wasn't anything new to him; he did it every day at the exact same time on the exact same branch of exactly the same tree. He swung down from his branch, dipping inside of his hut to pick up his trusty new weapon; the frag launcher. Five easily reproducible grenades with the ability to bounce wildly around right up until detonation. Five of those. Every round. He'd finally found the method for success. Complete and utter mayhem.

"Coar, what a beaut," he marvelled, loading the weapon onto his metal arm, yet another bit of mechanical genius he was proud to own, although sometimes he wished he still had that arm. Ah well, at least he still had both legs.

This day had been long overdue to him. It was the day he was finally going to put his creation to the test. Excitedly he adorned his survival gear, strapping his sulfur canisters over his shoulders (they weren't active, just there to create a bit of extra threat, at least for the time being), snatching his water flask and tipping it upside down. Water came glugging out of the thing and formed a small pool around his feet, which surprised him to begin with.

"Bugger..." he muttered, realizing what this meant. He'd have to take a trip to the pump at the centre of town. Worse yet it seemed the liquid he'd mistakenly poured from the flask wasn't water. "Double bugger," he spat as the hut filled with potent stench of vodka. That was the last of it as well, he'd been saving it. "Why the hell do I do these things to myself?"

Still disappointed, the young man trudged along to the centre of the town. Very few people were awake after last night's events, he could tell that the destruction of that family home had put the pacifists in the community on edge once again. But this wasn't about the pacifists. If they were uncomfortable, then why the hell were they still living here? It seemed the once well constructed home had always been on his route to the centre of Junkertown. It had always been one of the tidier constructions, that's probably why he'd never noticed it, but he could understand the jealousy it created amongst the junkers, which why he brought his frag launcher a little closer to his body as he walked, hoping the defensive attitude would keep the thieves at bay.

Jamie couldn't help but approach the wreckage to assess the damage, there was already a small crowd of people, both shocked and somewhat inspired by the fire at the same time. As his amber eyes locked onto the dancing flames, mesmerized, he felt two hands slap down upon his shoulders.

"G'day mate!" Cried Springer, a mutual friend Jamie was lucky to have kept over the years. He turned around to greet her, trying to hide his shock from the sudden arrival. "Guess you 'eard the news too?"

"Did a good-as job at blowin' it up didn't they?" Jamie smirked.

"Shh, not so loud, the chick's over there," Springer warned, pointing to the mother of the family, who stood sullenly, two teary children at her side. "Was 'er husband ya know?"

"Not surprised," he replied, watching as more and more residents of the town came out to see what had happened. "No place for a family, this."

"Didn't get the memo did they?" Springer snickered.

"Where else they s'posed to go? That's the question," Jamie thought on that for a moment. There really wasn't anywhere for families like that to stay. He was surprised they hadn't gone mad as rabbits yet, everyone out here was changing, even he could feel himself slowly slipping.

"Oi, whos' that?" Springer pointed as a large man wearing a strangely distorted gas mask emerged from behind the wreckage, grunting loudly as he shooed on onlookers. Jamie had to admit the mask made the man weirdly terrifying.

"Don't know, but somethin' tells me I should be gettin' on," he turns, leaving the debris behind. Maybe one day he'd get around to looting it.

"So, did ya pop down just to see that? Or are ya' off to test that fine-as frag launcher you got there?" Springer nagged.

"How did you guess," he sighed, hoping the two of them wouldn't attract too much attention.

"It's roite there, Ratboy!" She laughs, "Who hasn't seen it?"

"Shhh," Jamie hisses, hating the name Springer had given him. He knew he looked rattish, but there was no need to point it out. "If you don't shut up, piggy'll want to have a look."

"It's just self-defense though, right?" Springer shrugged, hesitating a moment to read Jamie's nervous expression. "No, wait, you're gonna go blow somethin' up aren't ya?"

"Look, Springer, rack off will ya? I just need to test it-"

"No way! That's ace! I gotta come with ya' Ratboy!" Springer insisted. "This is gonna be bonzer!"

Jamie rolled his eyes, finally arriving at the water pump. He unscrewed the cap on his flask and filled it to the brim, taking a swig of the fresh water before he tucked it away. He liked Springer, but she had a terrible habit of causing problems when the two of them were trying to keep it quiet. Still, if he was going out into the middle of nowhere to test this thing, there probably wasn't much harm in bringing her along for the thrill. 

"You know what, fine, come along, just don't make a racket, alright?" He said, watching Springer's face light up with excitement. 

"Gotcha cobber! I promise, London to a brick, I won't hassle ya'," she said, bouncing up and down on her spring-enhanced boots.

"In that case..." Jamie pointed off to the south of Junkertown, a mischievous grin plastered across his face, "Time for some mayhem."

And with that the two junkers scrambled off into the wild outback, free as birds, but noisier, one hell of a lot noisier. . .


End file.
